When He Came Back
by Rika777
Summary: Who knew he would come back? She thought he was gone for good, but Sakura's in for a rude awakening when the man she loved then thought she hated came back.
1. He's Back!

As many times as she did it, Sakura still wasn't used to getting up early. It was all Tsundaes fault for making her get up and go to the hospital everyday! Sakura sighed she was the one who chose to be a medic-nin in the first place. Groggily Sakura got out of bed, tripping and falling in the process.

"OUCH!" Sakura yelled rubbing her head from its collision with the floor.

Today was not going to be a good day, she could already tell. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom to cut on the shower. Walking back to her room Sakura took her medic uniform out of the closet and grabbed a towel from the hamper.

Back in the bathroom Sakura peeled her clothes off and stepped into the warm shower. She hoped it wont be busy today. It shouldn't after all it was Friday and the hospital usually wasn't busy on Fridays or Mondays for some weird reason. Sakura finally got out and went to put on her clothes.

Stomach growling Sakura made her way to kitchen. Looking in her empty fridge Sakura forgot Naruto came over yesterday, out of money and hungry. When she got her hands on him he would pay! She just went grocery shopping yesterday morning, and the blonde said all he had was a bowl of ramen! Ha, as if! She would just eat something at the hospital.

Going to the bathroom to make sure she looked all right, she pulled a comb through her long pink hair. After Sasuke left she decided to let it grow out. She liked it better long anyways and she could style it more. Looking into her own green eyes she smiled and walked out of her house. Before she could go to the hospital she had to go check in with the hokage, also her former teacher.

Walking into the hokage building she noticed it was unusually quiet. Putting the papers she had to sort last night into her left hand she loudly knocked on Tsundae's door.

"Who is it?!" Tsundae's voice sounded aggravated from the other side of the door.

"It's Sakura." Sakura called.

The door opened and Tsundae was there smiling warily, "Well hello Sakura!" Tsundae sounded to cheery. Was she drunk this early in the morning?! "You are just the person we've been waiting for."

Bewildered Sakura walked into Tsundae's office, and was shocked to see her former sensei and Naruto sitting down in front of Tsundae's desk.

"Naruto, Kakashi what are you doing here?" Sakura asked sitting her papers on the desk.

"SAKURA CHAN DOESN'T KNOW YET, THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto jumped up and was screaming.

"I'm right here you baka! You don't have to scream!" Sakura snapped and hit the ninja in the back of the head. "Know what?!" Sakura turned to Tsundae now.

"Well you see-"Tsundae was cut off.

A man stepped out from the shadows on the other side of the room, "I see you haven't changed either." Sasuke calmly stated.

The last thing Sakura remembered was seeing Sasuke before falling unconscious.


	2. Talk And A Traitor

Opening her eyes Sakura saw Tsundae leaning over her. Sakura sat up and looked around, spotting Sasuke leaning against a wall smirking at her she knew it wasn't just a dream. Was he finally able to kill Itachi? How dare he show his face in Konoha after all he did to everyone and especially to her! The day he left, her heart broke into millions of pieces. With Naruto's help she was able to heal her heart bit by bit over the years, but he was back and it felt like her heart broke all over again. She thought she got rid of her feelings for him, but looking at him there against the wall she felt all the love she had for him when they were twelve surface all over again.

Yes Sakura loved Sasuke, but she was mad. If he thought he could waltz back into her life he had another thing coming. Getting up and pushing Tsundae to the side she made her way to Sasuke putting her face right next to his and glared before ranting.

"Who do you think you are coming back here?! How dare you leave me and Naruto for almost seven years without even a letter or note saying you're allright! If you think I'm going to forgive you that easy you're mistaken! I swear if I could hurt you the way you hurt me..." Sakura couldn't even finish what she was going to say she was so mad.

Meanwhile Naruto was cowering behind Kakashi. Sakura's temper was legendary in Konoha. Not only was she the best medic-nin, she was also the most powerful kunoichi with her inhuman strength that rivaled even Tsundae. Kakashi meanwhile was too busy reading one of his perverted books to notice. Tsundae sighed she knew this would probaley happen. Sakura had been holding in her anger for years. It was best if she calmed Sakura down before she could inflict real damage on the Uchiha.

"Sakura calm down. If you're going to yell at Sasuke at least wait till after he's explained himself." Sakura bent her head, embaressed at her outburst of anger.

Sasuke was shocked, it was the first time Sakura ever actually got angry at him and yelled at **him**!How different she was from that weak shy girl he remembered. _She really has changed. The Sakura I knew would have died before she ever raised her voice towards him!_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura looked back up at the shocked man in front of her. Giving him one last glare she stalked back towards Tsundae to stand by Naruto and crossed her arms. Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan, I'm here for you!" Naruto gave Sakura a smile she had grown to love. Sakura smiled back, "Thanks Naruto-Kun.".

_When did those two become so close?! Sakura couldn't stand Naruto, but here they were like tweedle dee and tweedle doo!_ (A/N I have know idea where that came from!) Sasuke put a scowl on his face. _Well they would be close, Sakura probably turned to Naruto for comfort when I left. It's not like I care! Are they dating? No they can't be dating, Sakura would never fall for Naruto! Wait could she?!_ In his own world Sasuke didn't notice Tsundae calling his name. Snapping back into reality Sasuke looked at Tsundae, while this time Sakura smirked.

"I said are you going to tell us why you are back or not?" Tsundae told Sasuke again for about the tenth time. "I said I would avenge my family and I did. I succeeded in killing Itachi and in the process Orochimaru." Sasuke told everyone, then gave them each a stare to let them know that would be all the detail he would go into on that subject.

"Well I have to get to work." Sakura stated coldly. "No not today, you'll need to catch up with your old teammate." Tsundae told Sakura.

"When hell freezes over! I'm not about to waste my time with a traitor while I could be making make money at the hospital!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura-Chan please calm down! How about we go to Ichiraku and get some ramen, so we can talk and catch up." Naruto pleaded to his angry teammate. He looked at her again with big eyes, "Please?".

Sakura looked at Naruto and felt ashamed at how much she was hurting him to see her so angry. "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, I guess my anger got the best of me. You're right lets go get some ramen and talk things over." Sakura gave Naruto a smile but when he wasn't looking gave Sasuke a glare that said she was only doing it for Naruto.

"Good. Now get out of my office so I can take all this in!" Tsundae ordered all of them, except Kakashi who she ordered to stay back so she could talk some things over with him.

Grabbing Sakura and Sasuke's arm Naruto pulled them onto the street and headed to Ichiraku.

"Let go baka!" Sasuke snatched his arm away from Naruto. "Don't call me baka when your the idiot!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke. "Baka." At that Naruto lunged at Sasuke and they tussled with each other on the ground before realizing Sakura had left them and was a ways ahead.

Sakura had left because they were acting like they were still twelve and making total fools of themselves. Sasuke stood up pushing Naruto off him wiping the dust off himself. Naruto did the same and they both ran to catch up with their teammate.

**Author: heh heh! How do you like it so far? It's my first fanfic so reviews and criticism are loved! I don't know how soon i'll be able to update, but i'll try my hardest to updates at least once a week. Once summer hits though and I get out of school i'll be able to update every couple of days!**

**Charlene: high fives you for your first fanfic! good job so far!**

**Kaname: HMPH! Wheres my fanfic?!**

**Author: Thank you! And don't worry Kaname I will make one for Vampire Knight soon! See ye in the next chapter!!!!! **


	3. Catching Up

They had finally gotten to their destination, with Sakura sitting in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto incase another fight broke out between the two. Naruto as usual ordered every kind of meat you can get in his ramen, while Sasuke had shrimp and Sakura had beef. It was quiet except for Naruto's loud chewing and Sasuke's clink of his chopsticks as he ate his food. Although Naruto and Sasuke were well into their meals Sakura hadn't even touched hers.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Naruto looked up from his food mouth full of ramen. "No, now close your mouth because it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Sakura attempted to eat a few mouthfuls but her mind kept straying to the dark haired man beside her eating. Every now and then she would steal a glance at him from the side when he wasn't glaring at Naruto for a stupid remark he had made. The next time she looked she noticed just how handsome he was. His dark hair that fell over his eyes made him even more cuter, or was it the way his nose wrinkled up when he ate? She didn't know, but as she was examining his face she saw a barely noticeable scar running down his jawline into his shirt. How she noticed she would never guess because it was almost invisible.

"What, is something on my face?" Sasuke's voice cut through her thinking snapping her back into reality. Sakura blushed but caught herself in time before Sasuke could notice and retorted, "Yea, the face of a traitor! I don't know what I or any of the other girls were thinking when we all had those crushes on you back then, because you were...are a stuck up brat who can think only of himself!".

here

"Like I care what they think." Sasuke huffed and turned away from her to go back eating, while Naruto was to busy stuffing his face to notice. Sakura turned back towards her food and ignored him for the remainder of the meal, she heard him say something so softly that she couldn't understand, but she sure wasn't going to ask him to repeat it louder. Naruto decided that they should go to their old training grounds to talk more since in his words they really didn't catch up over lunch.

"Well nothing has changed much for me except I'm waaayyyyyyy stronger and am still working towards becoming hokage." Naruto stated as they all were under a tree. Sakura was sitting with her back against the tree, while Naruto was perched on a branch and Sasuke was just barely leaning against it. Naruto than lapsed into the next thirty minutes with talk about himself. When he was finally through he looked down at Sakura expecting her to speak, but she stayed silent so Naruto spoke for her.

"Well Sakura started training with Tsundae a little while after you left learning to be a medic-nin, becoming the best medic in Konoha! Not only that, she has this crazy strength and is the strongest kunoichi too!" Naruto beamed at Sakura proudly. "But the one thing that still hasn't changed is she STILL won't go out with me!" Sakura had to smile at his last comment, because ever since she could remember he asked her out at least once a day if not more. She loved Naruto sure, but she could never see her being more than friends with him, although he was cute in his own way. Heck he looked almost as good as Sasuke! (A/N to whose their favorite character is Naruto, don't kill me for that, remember if you must blame anyone blame Sakura!)

"Well now that were caught up I need to go talk to Neji about that rematch!" Naruto jumped off the tree and started running to Neji's mansion. "See ya Sakura, and I better still see you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled one last reply before running completely out of sight. She would get him later for leaving her alone with Sasuke.

"Well I need to get home and clean up since I have nothing to do today anyway." Sakura told Sasuke before she too stood up and walked away. "Wait! Sakura!" Sasuke caught up with her before she coulId get to far. "What?" "Well I was wondering if I could stay with you till I found a permanent place to stay." Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "I only have the choice of staying with Naruto, no because he still lives by himself in that one room apartment and on top of that no furniture just a single bed, Kakashi...no I refuse to have to look at those perverted books all day, and you, I mean you only have one room but Naruto described it pretty big, and I could sleep on your couch." He said everything in a rush before she could object. "And no one else would take me in because they probably think im a traitor too.

Sakura sighed, she knew what he said was true but she was nervous of the thought of staying with the man who broke her heart for possibly months in her apartment. Sakura nodded her head reluctantly. Through it all she was kinda happy, since her apartment only had one bathroom she might get to get alot of chances to see his body. Sakura started blushing furiously at that thought. Somehow though Sasuke knew exactly what she was thinking and smirked at her, making her blush even more.

Finally able to stop blushing Sakura nodded her head. As they started towards her apartment Sakura told him how everything worked in her apartment (when the roof occasionally leaked, the washer sometimes had to be hit etc...). Sasuke nodded but wasn't really listening.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you! Or do you want to be staying on the street?!" Sakura yelled then mechanically from hanging with Naruto so long punched him in the head, sending him sprawling to the ground. "I'm not Naruto you know!" He stood up rubbing his head. Then suddenly he was laughing, Sakura didn't know why but she joined in too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Sasuke back, Sakura thought to herself still smiling at Sasuke's shocking but still wonderful laughter as they headed inside her apartment.

**Author: I was disapointed by my **_**1**_** review, but I will still continue writing, I mean every author starts off rough right?!**

**Charlene: Yea!!!!! Woooo!!!!!!! haha everyone I know whats going to happen in later chapters, and you don't!!!!**

**Author: For that I'm not telling you anymore of whats going to happen!**

**Kaname: Still waiting on MY fanfic!**

**Author: rolls eyes yea yea! Well see ya'll in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Author: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy trying to figure out my other story that I'm working on, but on with the fic!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura opened her apartment door and walked inside. "Home sweet home." She said dryly. Sasuke didn't reply back but looked around her living room. It wasn't too big or too small, but it did look cozy. With a plush couch dominating majority of the room it was begging to be sat on. On each end sat a small oak end table. On one had an assortment of brightly colored flowers next to a table lamp. On the other was a picture of her and Naruto at a lake, another picture was of her, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata smiling brightly in dresses and at what looked to be someone's birthday party. In front of the couch was a coffee tale also oak, with a couple of magazines opened to a page on clothes. Lying on one of the magazines was a remote to her TV. Now looking at the TV he realized Sakura was a movie freak. Her entertainment center was full of dozens upon dozens of movies, some yet to be opened and viewed. Her carpet was a light blue and the walls matched, with a couple different paintings hanging here and there.

"Of course this is the living room." Sakura told him then walked through another doorway, "And this is the kitchen.". Her kitchen was small holding only a small refrigerator, two or three cabinets, a basic sink, and a small table that could seat two people. The walls were the same blue as the living room. "Now for the bathroom.". Sakura then led him into a bathroom holding the faint scent of sweet smelling flowers. These walls were white. On her sink was a tube of toothpaste and a pink toothbrush. Her cabinet above the sink was slightly open and Sasuke glimpsed lotions, perfumes, and makeup of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. The bathtub was an old timely sunk in tub. A red fluffy towel was laying on the side of the tub, along with a couple bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"I thought you needed to clean up." Sasuke stated. Sakura ignored him and walked back into the hallway. "That's the laundry room", Sakura pointed at a closed door. Finally she led him to the end of the hallway and opened a door to what must of been her room. Her walls which he thought would be pink were actually a plain white. Her bed was a huge king sized bed. Laying on the bed were many fluffy and big pillows. Sasuke guessed she never got cold with her huge comforter. A laptop laid on her dresser next to some jewelry. A small table was on the left side of her bed holding their first picture of team seven. Sasuke wondered how she kept up with the picture after all those years. On the far side of the room was her closet.

"Well you've seen everything." Sakura turned to him now. She wondered what he thought about her house. "It's clean, thats for sure." Sakura looked at her feet because Sasuke knew she had been lying when she said she needed to clean up. "Well is it all right if I take a bath?", They were standing just outside the bathroom now. Sakura nodded, "But what about clothes, I mean you didn't have a bag when I first saw you...". "Well when I left I was more focused on surviving than trying to get my clothes." Sakura didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head in understanding, it made sense after all. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and threw it towards Sakura. "Hey! What.." Sakura stopped mid sentence when she noticed Sasuke's chest. She couldn't help but blush. "Like what you see?" He smirked down at her. "Can you wash my clothes while I take a bath?" Sasuke didn't wait for to answer but closed the door instead. Sakura stood still staring at the door until it opened again, and the rest of his clothes were threw out smacking her in the face. "SASUKE! I'M NOT YOUR MAID!" The only reply she got back was the sound of running water.

"HMPH!" Sakura threw open the laundry doors. Throwing the clothes in the washer she slammed the door back shut. Sakura stomped to her room to change out of her medical uniform since she wasn't working today anyway. Sakura closed her door and locked it, there was no telling what kind of man Sasuke had become over the years. Going to her closet she didn't know what she wanted to wear. It was twenty minutes before she decided on a white tank top and a pink skirt that showed off her legs and moved with every breath she made. Hearing the washer stop she walked back into the laundry room to put the clothes into the dryer. How long does it take to shower Sakura wondered as she walked into the living room. She was shocked to see Sasuke lounging on the couch wearing her red towel.

"Hey! Go put some clothes on!" Sakura was yelling once again at the man sitting in front of her. "Did you forget? My clothes are in the washer remember?" Sasuke replied not even looking at her. "Oh….Right….Sorry forgot." Wait a minute! Just because his clothes were in the washer didn't mean he couldn't wear any clothes. He could wear some of her clothes! HA! Who was the smart one now?! (A/N umm yeaaaa I don't really think Sakura knows what she's talking about, I think she had a crazy head moment thingy…) "Hey smart ass! Just because your clothes are in the wash doesn't mean you can't wear any of mine!" Sakura went on again with the yelling. "HEY! YOU LISTENIN TO ME?!" Sakura looked down at the couch but Sasuke was gone.

"Wher…" She was cut off as someone came behind her. She felt Sasuke's body pushing against her back. "Sasuke?! What the hell.." He cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth, "Would you cut the yelling out Sakura? Its getting annoying, I think we've established the fact you're mad at me. And how could I fit your clothes when I'm twice your size?". Sakura knew he was right. She also didn't notice she was blushing until Sasuke pulled his hand away from her mouth. Stupid Uchiha! How was he always right?! Sasuke was in front of her now. "You're blushing, you thought I was gonna do something perverted to you didn't you?" Sakura's blush grew even deeper. "You've been reading Kakashi's books haven't you?" Sasuke slammed her bedroom door before she could get to him. He's the one whose probably been reading those icha icha whatever books!

Sakura ran to her door to beat on it. "Hey! You come out here right now! Face me like a man and say that again!" Sakura screamed through the door. "Go away you perverted woman." Was what Sasuke replied to her yelling. He hadn't even been back a day and he was still a smart ass! That was the last straw. Drawing chakra to her fist Sakura smashed the door to pieces. But what she found next made all her anger go away to be replaced with utter embarrassment, for standing in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke in all his naked glory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author: Okay there ya go! I apologize again for taking so long so yea…**

**Kaname: Listen here! You've promised me a fanfic a looonnngggg time ago! And im tired of waiting!**

**Author:…………..**

**Charlene: Let me wrap this up! See ya in the next chapter!**

**Author: Hey! That's my line! **


	5. Ummm

**Author: hey! New chap read on! Is it me or was the last chapter spaced weird?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura was at a loss for words. She could only stare at Sasuke, who stared straight back obviously unmoved by the situation he was in. Sakura was the one that was embarrassed and she wasn't even the one that was naked!

"I…..umm….." She couldn't think of anything to say so instead continued to stare.

"…….." Sasuke still didn't respond only narrowed his eyes, which didn't help Sakura's embarrassment.

Sasuke finally spoke, which made Sakura blush even more, "Are you going to stand there all day gawking, or are you gonna hand me my clothes?". As soon as the words left his mouth Sakura turned and ran to the laundry room quickly grabbing his clothes.

Sakura threw the clothes to him and walked back to the living room to sit on the couch. She could not believe what she just saw, yea she was hoping to catch a glimpse of him without his shirt but she never imagined she would get to see ALL of him. Ha! In your face Ino always bragging about how Shikamaru was the biggest in Konoha!

Sakura was to busy thinking of Ino's face when she told her what she saw, and smiling in triumph to notice Sasuke was now in the living room. Boy, she was going straight to the flower shop first thing tomorrow to bust Ino's bubble!

"Shikamaru can't even compare to Sas…" Sakura looked up in time to stop herself from finishing her sentence on seeing Sasuke. Sakura blushed again, she hoped he didn't know what she was about to say. If he did he probably would think her worse than Jiraiya!

"Shikamaru can't compare to what Sakura?" Sasuke was right in front of her now. Crap, what could she say?! She would die if he really knew what she'd been thinking.

"Forget it I don't really care anyway. Besides you need to take me shopping." Sasuke stated matter of factly. Bastard. Who the heck did he think she was? His maid?!

"Go by yourself." Was Sakura's only reply. Sasuke sighed and turned back around towards her. "I don't have any money." Damn. Sakura knew he was right! Again! Getting up Sakura followed him out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was well past dark before the two finally returned to Sakura's apartment. (A/N just imagine the shopping trip.) Finally finished shopping Sasuke and Sakura stopped off at a small restaurant for dinner. Sakura tried to make conversation throughout dinner, but the most she got out of Sasuke was two words.

Sakura was beyond tired when they walked into her apartment. Sasuke hadn't even uttered a thank you when she spent almost two full paychecks on him! He sure wasn't cheap, that was for sure.

"Well night, I'm tired." Sakura was sure she wasn't going to get a reply but when she had reached her bedroom she heard Sasuke mutter a soft "goodnight".

Closing her door she changed into a white tank top and small red shorts before climbing into her bed. Sakura sighed gratefully when the warmth enveloped her as she got under the covers and found the perfect sleeping position.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was only 1:16 in the morning. (A/N lol that's the time I'm writing this.) What could have made her wake up? She was about to fall back asleep before she noticed, or rather felt a warmth at her back and circling her waist. What the hell?! She was about to sit up and clobber whoever it was, but their grip was to strong not letting her move an inch. The only thing she could do was partially turn her head to the side...

"Sasuke?! What are you doing in my bed?!" Sakura was almost yelling. He opened his left eye. "I fell off you're possessed couch twice, I had no intention of it letting me fall a third time." With that he closed his eye and pulled her even closer. Sakura blushed (no surprise there.) at being so close to Sasuke. She could feel his deep breathing on the back of her neck. He must of only been half awake, because if he was really awake he would not be holding her that close.

Sakura sighed she would yell at him in the morning when she woke up. She took it to her advantage and snuggled up to Sasuke. Hey its not like she could move away anymore, so she might as well get comfortable. Besides she liked being so close. With those thoughts leaving her head Sakura fell back asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author: Well there ya go. I had a hard time with this chapter because after the uhh naked incident I didn't know what to write. But anyways hope you enjoyed it! **_**Please Review!**_

**Kaname: If I didn't want to ruin my reputation I would say some language not even the most grown men would want to hear! I want my story now!**

**Author: How many times are you gonna remind me?!**

**Desirea: uhh you two do that.**

**Kaname: Till you write my story. Well see ya in the next chapter!**

**Author: Would ya'll stop stealin my lines?!**


	6. Can a couch be possessed?

**Author: I just noticed when my friend(cough Charlene cough) was reading the last chapter that Sakura's door somehow got fixed……Just imagine a little Naruto fairy came down from the ceiling hanging on a string and magically fixed it. ;) Oh and if you don't like Ne-Yo deal with it because his song is mentioned. Well you can stop reading this and read the story...What are you doing read the chapter!...You're still here?! You don't listen very well do you? leaves to go get gun i'll be right back...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Sakura awoke to sunlight streaming in her bedroom window. Sitting up slowly she turned her head and noticed Sasuke wasn't there. Pulling the covers off her she walked out of her room to go look for Sasuke.

She had checked every room but the living room. Walking into the room Sakura could only stare oddly at the sight in front of her. Sasuke was sitting cross legged on her floor glaring(yes glaring!) at the couch.

"Uh Sasuke…" She trailed off her sentence not knowing what to say in a situation like this. He didn't turn his head but spoke quietly, "I got up this morning and decided to relax and watch T.V, but do you think your couch would let me? Nope. First it swallowed the remote and it took me ten minutes to find it, and then It(Sasuke's name for the couch X.x) pushed me off again!".

"Sasuke! It's just a freakin couch! Like a couch could do all that!" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke quickly turned his head and was glaring at her now, "You don't believe me?".

"No. I doubt Naruto could even believe you, and he will believe anything!" Sasuke didn't say anything else but just whipped his back around to glare at the couch.

Sakura sighed and turned towards the kitchen. Looking into her empty refrigerator she realized she still hadn't gone shopping. Her stomach growled in protest when she slammed the fridge shut.

"Sasuke quit screwin around with the couch and get dressed if you want breakfast!" Sakura yelled and poked her head back in the living room.

"Hmph!" Was all he replied, because he was on the couch shaking one of the pillows.

He said she changed? He was the one who changed, trying to choke her couch for goodness sake! But then again it was kind of funny to see a grown man trying to fight a couch.

Sakura turned around and before she step one foot she heard a loud thump and an even louder growl. Turning back around she saw Sasuke laying on his back the couch pillow still in his hand.

"Don't you dare touch my couch Sasuke!" Sakura yelled before stomping to the bathroom.

Sakura slammed the door and turned up her stereo(she has a stereo in the bathroom, her room, and the living room ok?!) as loud as it could go. She popped in her favorite C.D and set it to repeat.

_**Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't**_

Sakura turned on the hot water and messed with the cold knob till the water felt just right.

_**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it**_

She wondered if Sasuke really listened to her and hadn't "killed" her couch. Sakura sighed tapping her fingers against the counter to the beat of the music, waiting for the tub to fill up. If her couch even looked like it had been beaten she would not hesitate to kill the Uchiha(I take it Sakura likes her couch?).

_**And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug**_

The tub finally filled Sakura slowly took off her clothes and eased into the tub. What was today? Oh right Saturday. Good she didn't have to work today or tomorrow. What would she do today? Well of course shop for food, then she'd probably just tell Naruto to come hang out with Sasuke so she could go talk to Ino.

Think of it every second  
_**I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave**_

"And it's all because of you.." Sakura sang to herself enjoying her brief time of solitude before she had to go deal with Sasuke and who knows what else. Finally rinsing out her hair Sakura stood and went to retrieve her towel and turn off her radio.

Making sure her whole body was covered she slowly opened the bathroom door. It was quiet. Even better. She walked to her room.

Heading to her closet she already pictured in her mind what she would wear. She pulled out two yellow and brown tank tops, and a pair of brown shorts. Sakura wrapped her hair up in her towel before putting on her underwear.

"You like lace huh?" Sakura whipped her around to see Sasuke leaning against her door frame. Was he watching her the whole time?! She swore she closed her door and locked it, and she didn't even hear him open it.

"Get out of my room pervert!" Sakura shouted angrily covering her self with the towel.

"Hey you saw me naked, so the least I could see is you in your underwear right?" He smirked before closing her door leaving her by herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura and Sasuke had already finished shopping and dropped the groceries back off at her house. They were now headed to Ichiraku where Sakura knew she would find her loud friend.

And sure enough when they were a couple of feet of way they saw Naruto's blonde hair.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke called. Hearing his name being yelled Naruto jumped up and ran towards them swallowing a mouthful of ramen.

"Morning!" He smiled bright and crushed Sakura with an enormous hug, "What is it Sakura-Chan?".

"Can you stay with Sasuke for a few hours while I run a few errands?" Sakura smiled sweetly knowing he couldn't resist her when she did that.

"Sure! What time do you want him back?!" Naruto sat back down and was eating his ramen again.

"Hey it's not like I'm some dog!" Sasuke protested.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "In about three hours. Bye!". Sakura turned and fled before Sasuke could protest any further.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Making her way inside the Yamanaka flower shop Sakura spotted Ino leaning against the counter shop reading a magazine with a bored expression.

"Yo pig!" Ino looked up, "Oh hey forehead didn't expect I would see you so early!".

"What do you mean, you knew I was coming by?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Did you forget?!" Ino stared at her in disbelief.

"Forget what?"

"Today's the third Saturday of the month! Remember it's always girls night no exceptions, and it's your turn for it to be at your house!" Ino smiled slyly.

"Crap! I forgot! Well I need some time to spend with the girls anyway."

"The hell I'm staying all night with a bunch of crazy girls!" Sakura and Ino didn't notice Sasuke walk in.

Sakura smiled evilly tonight wouldn't be like any other girls night, no tonight would be different with Sasuke as the center attraction. Sakura started forming plans of what exactly to tell Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten.

Tonight would be fun indeed……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author: How'd you like that one?**

**Ne-yo: They should of liked it since my song was in it.**

**Charlene: Like they care Sakura played because of you! Get over yourself!**

**Author: Hey leave him alone!**

**Charlene: Why should I?**

**Ne-yo: Well see ya in the next chapter! Review and Review!**

**Author: I stick up for you and you repay me by stealing my lines?!**

**Kaname: You forget about me even in the end credits too:O**


	7. HELP!

**Author: **Okay I know I'm not really supposed add this in as chapter but I say what the heck. I plan on in the next chapters for Sakura and the girls to have a couple of surprises (a.k.a some not so funny pranks on Sasuke in his point of view!) for Sasuke. If you have any good ideas for what you think would be funny for their sleepover please p.m me or leave it as a review. And as a bonus if you give me some ideas I might give you a little hint of what is to come in later chapters or the next time I update I'll add in a bonus chapter(Have I bribed you enough yet?!)! Kay well that's all I wanted to say! Oh and thanx to all of you who read my story and review!

MUCH love,

Rika(A.K.A Angel


	8. The Sleepover Part: 1

**Author: **Okay wow…..this is a pretty long chapter for me! Although I'm sure you've seen longer ones so have I ok….lol but I want to think you again for all your wonderful ideas on what to do for the sleepover! And of course think you again to those of you who reviewed! Also thank you to those people who don't review(you know who you are!-.-) I want to think you to for reading my story! Ok now I'm sure you're probably tired of reading so let me say GO AHEAD AND READ ON!!!!!(I meant tired of reading the A/N since you haven't actually read the story yet...)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"News flash Uchiha! It's not your apartment!" Ino glared at Sasuke crossing her arms.

Sasuke ignored Ino and turned towards Sakura waiting for her to speak.

"We've been doing it for years and I can't just cancel it be-" Sakura started to say but was interrupted by a certain someone.

"HEY! Why'd you run off stupid?! I thought you left AGAIN!" Naruto ran in and glaring at Sasuke, "I was gonna treat you to some ramen too!".

"Whatever." Sasuke turned away from Naruto's glare getting Naruto even more riled up.

"I'm talking to you! Or are you just gonna act like Orochimaru's little bitch?!" Naruto smirked knowing he had caught Sasuke's attention when he turned around glaring at Naruto his sharingan activated.

Stupid! Sakura knew Naruto went to far now. Before Sasuke could do any real damage she smacked Naruto on the head. Hard.

"OW! What was that for Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto was now rubbing the bump Sakura's punch left.

"Naruto if you leave now and stay quiet I'll go on a date with you next weekend." Sakura said. Hearing those words Naruto immediately forgot his anger and annoyance at Sasuke and smiled brightly before giving her a thumbs up and running off.

Sasuke meanwhile still looked pissed and ready for a fight. "You don't have to be so sensitive either you know!" Sakura was the one glaring now, "I mean you were the one who ran off on him.".

"Like I said I'm not spending the night with all you girls." Was Sasuke's last reply before turning on his heel and leaving the store.

Sakura sighed while Ino just smirked, "Someone's cough on their period cough!(heh heh me and my friends say that bout a guy when he's acting mean or weird) Well I gotta get back to work, so see you later tonight!".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura once again headed back to the store to get what she needed for the sleepover. What would she need? Snacks. LOTS of snacks. Sakura headed down the aisle piling in her cart whatever looked good to eat, making sure she had enough for all the girls.

Finally going to the cashier to pay for her food Sakura wondered where Sasuke went to. Arrogant….who was he to say she couldn't have her best friends over at HER apartment!

She then left to her apartment and started to get everything set up so she wouldn't have to later.

Sakura set out all the snacks and put the drinks in the fridge to get cold. Last she pulled out a pile of different movies, some scary, some funny, some romantic etc.

Of course she made sure her house was clean. Finished with everything she walked towards her room to take a nap before the girls arrived as she knew they would be up pretty much all night from experience.

She opened her door and was shocked to see Sasuke laying on her bed glaring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke?" She walked beside him staring down at him.

Not liking to be under her he sat up and stared at her, "If those _girls _are coming over I'm staying in this room and it's off-limits to them.". Seeing a flick of anger in her eyes Sasuke sighed before saying, "Okay?".

Sakura uttered an okay since she knew it was rare Sasuke asked a question instead of demanding it be done, "Now can you get out so I can sleep before everyone comes over?".

"Nope, I plan to sleep too. You can sleep beside _me_ since you girls will be giggling and who knows what all night.".

Stupid Uchiha! Was Sakura's last thought before climbing into bed next to a smirking Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey five-head!" Ino chirped as she walked through Sakura's door. She brought all the make-up and cosmetics.

"What's up Sakura?!" Was Ten Ten's reply. She brought the magazines.

"H..hi Sakura." Hinata smiled. And she brought the candy and games.

"Hey guys! It seems like its been forever!".

"Hey Sakura! Your door's locked!" Ino was in front of Sakura's door trying to open it but to no avail.

"Oh…Sasuke has himself holed up in there as in his words he 'can't deal with annoying girls'" Sakura took all their bags and sat them in a corner in the living room, since Sasuke was occupying her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_With the guys._

"….." Neji crossed his arms and scowled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed attempting to go to sleep.

"Wooo!!!!" Kiba was currently running around chasing Akamaru through Neji's overly large room.

They were currently gathered at Neji's house to try to have something to do on there otherwise boring Saturday night. But none of the boys, well except Kiba and Akamaru, were having a good time.

"Weirdoes! I bet the girls are having a way more better time than we are!" Kiba frowned at the half asleep Shikamaru and the scowling Neji.

"What do you mean?" Neji was a little curious. Kiba smirked obviously up to something.

"Well I got the idea from them to have a guy's night instead of a girls night." Neji scowled once more he would need to have a talk with them.

"I've got a great idea!" Kiba exclaimed running around again. "Let's sneak over Sakura's and spy on the girls then surprise them!!!" Kiba was now literally bouncing off the walls.

"I'm not wasting my time watching those girls do their make-up and hair(he obviously doesn't know what goes on at sleepovers!)." Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes.

"Hn." Neji agreed.

Kiba smiled, he knew they would react that way, "Well I was sure you would be up to it since each of the girls you like is attending.".

Shikamaru snorted while Neji shook his head. Kiba still didn't give up though.

"Well Sasuke must be having a wonderful time. I mean since he's staying with Sakura he should be there tonight with FOUR girls to…you know…." Kiba didn't get to finish, Neji and Shikamaru bolted up and were already leaving the room(they must not know Sasuke that well.).

Kiba smirked he knew that would be their reaction. "Hey wait for me!" He grabbed Akamaru before running to catch up with the two fuming shinobi. Maybe he shouldn't of said it like that…. Nah this way would make things even more interesting….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what do you want to do first?" Sakura looked around at each of the girls in turn.

"Let's eat!" Ten Ten was eyeing some of the food hungrily.

"How a..about we look through the magazines.." Hinata held up some of the magazines.

"No! Let's watch some movies!" Ino was already sorting through the movies Sakura had laid out.

Sakura sighed. This always happened, they each wanted to do something different. But having experience she did what she always did.

"Okay I'll be back." Sakura said to the girls before walking to her room.

She knocked on the door, "Sasuke? Open up I need some paper." She didn't get an answer but heard movement and then a crash.

"Sasuke! What happened?!" Sasuke opened the door before going back to laying on her bed and watching something on her TV(A/N forgot to say she had a TV in the other chapter).

"What was that noise?" She looked at him questioningly.

"TV." Was his only word. Sakura knew that noise wasn't the TV but she didn't feel like going into the subject anymore.

Sakura grabbed her notebook and a pen before heading back out her room.

SNAP!

She turned around, as soon as she was out the door Sasuke shut it loudly. She shook her head before walking back into her living room.

"Okay Ino you said movie, Hinata you said magazine, and Ten Ten you said food?" She looked at each of the girls to receive a yes.

Quickly she tore off three little slips of paper and writing each of the girls choices on it.

"Here Hinata hold these." Sakura handed her the now balled up sheets of paper. Hinata cupped her hands and held the sheets of paper in them. Sakura closed her eyes and picked one of the sheets of paper.

"Movie it is!" Sakura smiled holding up the wrinkled paper.

Ino smirked, "And I've already got the movie picked out!". She quickly took the DVD out and popped it in. Sakura and Ten Ten quickly went to make popcorn and get drinks.

Making there way back into the living room the lights were already out and Ino and Hinata stole the couch. Ten Ten and Sakura took the floor and leaned against the couch.

Looking at the screen Sakura glared back at Ino, "Don't tell me you picked out another scary movie!". Ino ignored her and turned back to the movie(just think of the scariest movie you ever seen and that's what their watching!).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By halfway through the movie Ten Ten and Sakura had a death grip on each other while Ino and Hinata were in the same situation. And to make matters worse they heard a loud crash followed by a bang from Sakura's room.

All the girls shrieked. "Go see what that was Sakura!" Ino whispered.

"You go!" Sakura snapped. "It's your apartment!" Ino shot back.

"How about we all go?" Ten Ten suggested. "Good idea" Sakura smiled at her knowing she stopped a potential argument.

They were all now slowly creeping towards her door, when suddenly the lights went out(I know, I know how original is it for the lights to go out?!).

"AAHHH!!!" All the girls shrieked in unison before realizing it was just the lights.

Finally regaining there composure they stood in front of Sakura's door. Sakura had to blindly feel around for a minute before finding the door knob. Slowly turning it she opened the door.

Sakura felt pressure on her hand. She turned to see Ino looking at something past her in the darkness of her room. They saw the outlines of figures moving around.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The girls were screaming once more at the moving figures.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The figures were now screaming too before getting quiet.

Sakura backed up into Ino. The figures were now walking very fast towards them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author: **Okay there ya go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Kaname: **They screamed to much.

**Charlene: **You were totally scared when they heard a crash! You yelped!

**Kaname: **Tch. Whatever.

**Author: **Okay well please review!!!! See ya in the next chapter! Ha I finally said it!

**Kaname/Charlene: **rolls eyes Children.


	9. The Sleepover Part:2

**Author: **Hey! Hope you like this chapter!!! J

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura swallowed and backed up, or at least tried because the girls were still standing there in fear. Suddenly the figure reached out and touched her shoulder. On instinct she threw a chakra filled punch at it and sent it flying against the wall.

"OW! Why'd you hit me?!" Suddenly the lights miraculously came back on(typical!) to reveal the figure or person Sakura just punched.

"WHAT THE" Ino screamed.

"HELL" TenTen wanted to kill them.

"Are you guys" Hinata was quiet but still mad just like all the girls.

"DOING HERE?!" Sakura was ready to punch one of them. Again.

For standing in front of them, except the person Sakura hit who was still sitting on the ground rubbing his shoulder, were Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke(How many of you already knew it was them?!).

"We came to make sure Sasuke didn't try anything on you!" Kiba was now looking at Sasuke accusingly.

Sasuke looked at the girls. TenTen…..maybe if he was drunk. Ino…..no…he didn't even wanna go there. Hinata…not gonna happen. Sakura….well…..he imagined from time to time him and her in her bed reviving his clan… Heh heh. He smirked at his last thought.

"Like I'd wanna try anything on your(notice he said your as in the girls the guys like) girls." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Were not anybodies girls!" Ino was in his face hers turning a tomato color. Now that he thought of it Sasuke was hungry for tomatoes right then.

Ignoring the loud blonde he stepped past her and calmly walked to Sakura's kitchen. Getting what he wanted he rinsed it off before taking a rather large bite and walking towards the living room.

_Sakura's room._

"Yea he wouldn't try anything on you guys." Sakura was looking at her friends.

"Sure…." Shikamaru had settled himself on Sakura's bed and was already half asleep.

"NARA!" Sakura and Ino both yelled before pushing Shikamaru on the floor, and not softly either.

"…." Shikamaru just went back to sleep where he fell off the bed using his arm as a pillow.

"Now that were here we might as well stay!" Kiba said enthusiastically. Hinata blushed at the thought of Kiba sleeping in close distance of her.

"Hmmm. Hey it could be more fun that way! Who knows?!" TenTen agreed with Kiba and was looking at Ino and Sakura.

Sakura seemed to be thinking about it but Ino had preceded to kick Shikamaru in the side and didn't notice what she said.

"Hey woman! Let me sleep." Shikamaru now somehow had gotten under Sakura's bed and was evading her kicks.

Sakura sighed before saying, "I guess…but if you guys try anything we WILL make sure you remember why were Konoha's strongest kunoichi!".

"That's right!" Tenten smirked at Neji who just shook his head.

Hinata didn't say anything but nodded her head.

"And it will be painful!" Ino replied about to overturn Sakura's bed.

"Ino! Don't you dare!" Sakura yelled at her best friend before going over to her and whispering something in her hear. Shikamaru heard it get quiet and poked his head out to inspect.

Seeing the two girls whispering he ducked his head back into the darkness now nervous.

"Okay guys now lets go party!" Kiba somehow grabbed all their arms, except Ino who was now under the bed too, and marched them into the living room.

"TROUBLESOME FEMALE!" A very frightened and frantic Shikamaru had shot past them all and was cowering behind(Who would of thought?) an annoyed Sasuke.

"You were right Sakura! It worked!" Ino was the last one to enter the living room and now she was smirking.

"So…" Sakura didn't know what they should do.

"Lets play hide and go kiss!" Kiba winked at each of the girls.

"Pervert!" All the girls said in unison.

"How bout this, we each give some suggestions and the one majority of everyone likes we do that?" Tenten smiled at them.

"Movies." Neji was the first to speak surprising them all. Tenten instantly agreed.

"We aa..already did that though.." Hinata looked at her cousin nervously. The rest of them agreed throwing his idea out which they received a glare from the Hyuuga.

"What about…." Sakura stopped she could think of anything.

"Truth or dare." Sasuke dared anyone to object. But no one did they all seemed to think it was a good idea.

Everyone sat in a circle(It was like this Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba.) on the floor.

"Okay who goes first?" Ino looked around.

"I will!" Kiba jumped up.

"Neji. Truth or dare?!" Kiba turned towards Neji.

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to do a strip tease." Kiba smiled smugly at him.

"…."

"Are you scared?!"

"…."

"Chicken."

"…."

"WOO! Come on big boy show us what all those hours of training have done to your body!" Ino cheered him on.

"There's no music." Was Neji's only reply.

Quickly Tenten(it would be Tenten) ran to turn on the radio.

As soon as she hit the on button "Barbie Girl" started to play.

Everyone turned towards Sakura.

"What?! I like that song!"

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...  
_

Neji stood up and started to do some sort of weird slow dance(O.O).

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

He slowly took off his shirt revealing a muscular torso. Tenten meanwhile was close to fainting.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" Kiba ran and turned off the radio.

Neji put his shirt back on smirking at Tenten who was blushing very badly.

"Your turn Neji!" Ino piped up.

Neji looked around before he looked at Tenten, "If you were a lesbian which of your friends would be the hottest?".

"Nn..Neji!" Tenten went wide eyed.

"You gotta answer." Sasuke smirked.

"Well….she's not exactly my friend…" Tenten couldn't look at anyone in the face.

"Who?!" This came from Hinata.

"Tsundae…."

Neji almost choked.

"I don't wanna know why! Pick someone please!" Sakura did not want to hear anymore.

"Okay…Ino!"

"Dare! Bring it on!" Ino laughed.

"I dare you stand still and let us throw paper balls at you, and whatever clothing it hits you have to take it off," Ino didn't look so excited now. "and we stop when someone misses."

Sakura quickly grabbed some paper and balled it up. First to throw was…..Shikamaru. He grabbed a paper and threw it at her not caring where it hit.

It landed on her……………………………..sock. Ino sighed in relief and took off her sock.

Kiba stood up then and aimed for her chest, "Bulls eye!".

Ino blushed, while Shikamaru glared and she slowly took off her shirt. Next in line was Sakura. She threw it and it hit the strap of her bra.

"You are DEAD forehead!" Ino said gritting her teeth.

"Take it off pig!" Sakura laughed.

Ino turned around and took off her bra, but let her hair down so that it covered her chest, then turned back around.

Hinata slowly grasped a paper ball and, feeling sorry for Ino, she purposely missed.

As soon as the ball hit the floor she hurriedly put back on her clothes.

With a death glare she turned towards Sakura, "Truth…or dare?"

"Dare" as soon as the words left her mouth she immediately regretted saying it seeing the look on Ino's face.

"I dare you to make-out with Sasuke for the next five minutes while we continue the game." Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Were waiting Sakura.."

Sakura blushed and faced Sasuke. His face still held no expression. She slowly brought her face so close to his she could feel his warm breath.

"Umm Sasuke…" He still didn't answer just smirked. Again.

_Oh! What the hell!_ Sakura pushed her lips against his and was shocked when he encircled her waist and kissed her back. Ino's jaw dropped. _He wasn't supposed to kiss her back! It was payback!_

Nothing could shock Sakura more until she found Sasuke forcing his tongue in her mouth.

"….." Hinata was dozing against Kiba.

"Whoa." Tenten couldn't help but stare.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?!" Ino wanted to kiss Shikamaru now.

"I think we should end this game and do something else…" Kiba muttered.

Shikamaru was already asleep.

"Wow." Was Neji's only word.

Sakura quickly pulled away from Sasuke and faced back towards her friends blushing.

"How about we just call it a night?" Sakura suggested.

"Hinata and Shika are already out." Ino looked towards the two already sleeping soundly.

"I'll go get you guys some covers." Sakura walked towards her room to grab them.

Pulling the covers out her closet she only had four including the one on her bed(hmmm…coincidence?).

She made her way back in the living to see everyone had already staked out their spots. Ino and Shikamaru were snuggling in the corner leaning on a pillow from the couch. Hinata was laying against Kiba's chest, while Neji glared and blushed at the same time from his spot lying in the middle of the floor as Tenten used his head as a pillow.

And Sasuke was on the place she least expected, the couch. Shaking her head she threw each of the covers a blanket and last to Sasuke.

"I thought it was possessed?!" Sakura frowned.

"He's nice when your laying on him!"

"He?!" Sakura thought the Uchiha must have lost his mind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her like she was dumb.

"Are you coming? I'm tired." Sasuke motioned towards the space next to him on the couch.

"Why do I have to sleep with you?!" Sakura questioned him as she turned out the lights.

He didn't say anything until she was under the covers, "Because he likes you.". She laughed before closing her eyes.

"I think he might love you too." Sasuke replied before pulling Sakura closer to him and falling asleep. _I think Orochimaru may have messed with his head._

Sakura smiled to herself before following everyone else's act by closing her eyes and letting dreams fill her head.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author: **Okay there ya go! Review!!!!

**Sakura: **Can you make me kiss Sasuke again?!

**Ino: **You want more when I haven't even had any action yet!

**Charlene: **I wanted more ShikaXIno!!! TT

**Kaname:** You're too young to think of such things!

**Author: **How about all of you shut up?!

**Sasuke: ** See ya in the next chapter!

**Author:** I hate my life.


	10. Blondes And Ravens

**Author: **Nothing much to say for this except enjoy! Oh and sorry for the wait, so I'm on vacation with my friend reading over my shoulder in the hotel living room typing this! Please read on now!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"No."

"I hate you." Sakura glared at Sasuke as he refused to help her clean up the living room. She then sighed, it had been about two weeks since that sleepover with the boys, and she still blushed remembering her kiss with Sasuke.

"Even better for me." Sasuke smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"SAKURA, GUESS WHAT!" Sakura heard Naruto's loud voice beating on her door.

"Great, I gotta deal with a weirdo and a loud blonde today." Sakura sighed as she opened the door.

"HEY! MORNING!" Naruto tackled Sakura into a bear hug.

"…Nar…breathe…" Sakura tried to pry his arms off.

"She can't breathe idiot." Sasuke came out the kitchen holding a bottle of water in his hand.

"Oh, right sorry." Naruto rubbed his head letting go of Sakura.

"So what did you want Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen, Naruto trailing right behind her.

"…." Naruto was too busy going through her cabinets to notice what she said.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, there's no ramen." Naruto whined as he turned towards her pouting.

"Exactly."

"What do you mean exactly?!" Naruto looked suspicious.

"Didn't you come over hear to tell me something?" Sakura evaded his question.

"Yea, Kakashi said we get to go on a mission tomorrow! With all of us!" Naruto forgot his question looking excited.

"But isn't Sasuke still, in trouble for leaving?" Sakura stared at Naruto.

"I don't know, and don't really care! I mean come on Sakura we get to go on a mission like old times!" Naruto took Sakura's hands and was dancing around the room with her.

"Yea and just like old times Sakura will still need to be looked after and a burden to the team." Sasuke came in scowling.

"Sasuke why yo…" Sakura walked towards Sasuke before Naruto pulled her back.

"Don't listen Sakura, the traitor's been gone for years and he doesn't know anything." Naruto glared at Sasuke and smiled at Sakura.

"Spending time with you still doesn't change my perspective since the last time I saw you two." Sasuke was still scowling as he left back into the living room.

"Oh yeah and Ino said meet her right away at the flower shop, she said come as fast as you can because she needs to tell you something life changing." Naruto not finding any ramen still looked sad, but grabbed a couple of her snack cakes instead.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Sakura rushed to go put on her shoes.

"And a box of cupcakes is not a meal Naruto!" She yelled as she slammed her door and headed for the flower shop.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ino, what's wrong?!" Sakura had ran all the way to the flower shop and was holding her knees panting.

"Finally! I told Naruto that over an hour ago!" Ino came over to Sakura.

"Well, what happened?" Sakura finally caught her breath looking up at Ino.

"I….," Ino gave a dramatic pause before saying. "found a penny, and it was on heads!"

Sakura stared, as her face held shock.

"I know right! That luck could make something really great happen today!"

"Ino what the hell! I ran all the way here thinking something horrible happened, and you found a freakin penny!" Sakura shouted at her best friend.

"B…but he's shiny, see!" Ino held up the penny right in Sakura's face.

"He?" Sakura wanted to strangle Ino.

"Yea! I named him Bob." Ino put the penny back in her pocket and gave it a little pat.

"…" Sakura couldn't say anything so she just left the shop.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Ino stuck her head out the shop.

"Home! And to look up psychiatric hospitals!"

"Huh? Are you going crazy or something?" Ino shrugged before going back inside.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Really?! Cool! She has a boy penny, and I have a girl one!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura told him and Sasuke about what happened with Ino.

"…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Someone help them…" Sakura shook her head.

"I bet they could meet and have babies!" Naruto pulled out a rather old looking penny from his pocket.

"And does your penny have a name?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yup!"

"…." Sasuke was still quiet at the blondes stupidity.

"…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Her name is Penny!"

"Penny? Wow…" Sakura sighed.

"Well bye!" Naruto jumped up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura got up and followed him to the door.

"To go introduce Penny to Bob! See ya in the morning!" Naruto started running and waved once before he rounded the corner.

"Blondes." Sakura mumbled closing her door.

"He's your teammate." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"He's yours too!"

"Whatever." Sasuke ignored her and turned on the T.V.

"No forget blondes, it's just boys in general."

"What was that Sakura?" Sasuke still didn't turn his eyes from the T.V watching Fresh Prince Of Belair(xD I asked my sister to name a random show.).

"Nothing Sasuke…" Sakura gave him a fake smile and sat on the couch.

"Whatchya watchin?" Sakura looked at the T.V now on commercial.

Sasuke flipped again until he stopped on The Power Puff Girls(I just went to get something and then my friend typed this).

"They have no fingers…" Sakura looked at a pink haired girl flying.

"Hn." Sasuke seemed to be engrossed in the show.

"And their heads are too big." Sakura looked towards Sasuke.

"Shut up."

"What?! Why?!" Sakura demanded.

"It's not their fault they look funny." Sasuke glared at her.

"Professor!" Sasuke stared horrified as a green faced monkey took a man in a lab coat.

"…" Sakura twitched.

"I hate this Mojo-jojo guy." Sasuke stared his sharingan activated.

"No! Stupid show!" Sakura grabbed the remote from Sasuke and switched the channels to music videos.

"What the hell Sakura?!" Sasuke snatched the remote back.

"I'm not watching that!" Sakura took the remote back again.

"Give me the damn remote!" Sasuke sat on Sakura as she held the remote behind her.

"No. Now get off me!" Sakura with one hand still behind her attempted to push him off with the other.

"I. Just. Want. To. Know. If. The. Professor. Dies!" Sasuke said each word separately through clenched teeth.

"He's not! The girls get him before he goes into the miasma, and the monkey goes to jail again." Sakura huffed.

"You just ruined it!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Good! Now you don't need to watch it." Sakura stated calmly.

"I still want to see it!" Sasuke held onto her free hand and had his other behind her back struggling to grab the remote.

"Give it back, or else." Sasuke said.

"Or else what?!" Sakura laughed.

"If you don't give me the remote you'll see." Sasuke smiled evilly.

Sakura gulped at his smile. She wasn't scared because he was looking evil, she was scared because he smiled.

"No." She made up her mind to say no, no matter what.

Sasuke didn't say anything but his grip on her tightened….

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Sasuke!" Sakura was now tied to a chair. Power Puff Girls was playing full blast, as Sasuke laid back on the couch smirking.

He held his hands behind his head eyes closed until suddenly he flipped off the couch.

"You see?! I told you that thing was possessed!" Sasuke was standing over the couch, the smirk gone.

"Sasuke, I saw you, you just rolled off." Sakura rolled her eyes as she still tried to pull the ropes off.

"…" Sasuke then kicked the couch.

"Ow damnit!" Sasuke sat on the floor the tip of his foot red. As Sasuke stood back a few squeaks were heard.

"It's laughing at me now!" Sasuke was glaring at the couch.

"It's the floor where you stood up." The ropes still remained tight.

"Stupid couch!" Sasuke turned around walking towards Sakura before he tripped.

"It has allies!" Sasuke glared at the carpet now.

"So can you untie me now?" Sakura wanted to go to bed, she had been in the chair for hours forced to watch a marathon of Sasuke's beloved Power Puff Girls.

"I hate this apartment!" Sasuke crossed his arms as he stood back up.

"Untie the ropes Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored her as he walked to the kitchen, muttering something about tomatoes and evil spirits.

"When I get out o…" Sakura turned her heads towards the kitchen when she heard a loud crash.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura called.

It was quiet.

"Are you all right?!" Sakura shouted this time worried.

The ropes around her loosened(O.o) and she stood up and ran towards the kitchen hearing a groan.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted his name when she walked into the kitchen her eyes widening.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author:** Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**Kaname:** Who would want to even think about waiting to read this piece of fox dung?!

**Author:** -Glares- How dare you! And when did you read Warriors?!

**Kaname:** Well one day when I was alone in your room…

**Author: ** -Nods head- still listening.

**Charlene:** Okay those two are about to talk for hours, so….See ya in the next chapter!

**Sasuke: **TT Why me?!

**Charlene:** Because Miss. Bryant can do that! Now bye!


End file.
